The Emerald Uchiha
by BlackMoon3464
Summary: Harry James Potter the master of death was tired, Years after the war and Harry was Done with the whole world. When he learns that there is a possibility for a new life, in a new world, he takes it but was born the half-brother of one Sasuke Uchiha. yaoi harem Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Molly bashing
1. Chapter 1

The gates at Peverell Castle, anyone would have shivered at the sight. No longer was it the grand castle once was, seeing as the castle and grounds looked withered and derelict. The gates creaked open slowly as if they were trying to give off an ominous warning. to those who dear enter.

Walking down the path, but then Death slowed for a moment as his eyes caught sight of a few dead and rotting carcasses. Of those who once dear to deny and to oppose his Master now lay dead on the castle grounds. If the outside of the castle had been dreary, it was nothing compared to the inside.

Dimly lit by torches in rusty brackets, a human could hardly even see anything in the castle, except for the long, scarlet carpet leading up a set of stairs. The entrance hall was shrouded in darkness, The once grand statues that stood proudly had been blasted to bits, and their pieces were scattered across the floor. The same had been done for some of the rare and expensive vases, and their dead flowers and leaves lay decaying where they had fallen. But Death didn't care as he walked up the stairs, maneuvered with an ease if it was someone else they would, tripping over a step here and there.

Up, up, up they went, up staircase after staircase, until finally, Death reached a room that looked very much like a cathedral. It was long, the ceiling was so high that you couldn't see it in the dim lights coming from the torches on the walls, along with three chandeliers that were hanging from the dark ceiling by thick chains. At the end of the hall stood an ominous throne that was made of black marble that was very cushioned. Either side of the throne were two statues of a basilisk in a coil position ready to strike. Sitting on this Throne was a man who seem to be staring into space. An impeccable beauty, the man with lustrous jet-black hair and the face of a god. He has Emerald green irises and vertically split pupils the man was tall a 210 centimeters tall (about 6 feet 10 inches). Large and round glasses, and a handsome face. The man most notable trait is likely the large scar running across his face

Another notable detail about was the man's body, covered in zig-zag stitches. He has sewn stitches all over his body; with a notable piece of clothing is his doctor's lab coat. He is also surprisingly well built for a man his age, due to a large portion of his time being devoted to combat training. He has a turtleneck shirt underneath his coat. It is 2 different gray shade pattern.

Too A stranger that has never laid eyes upon him would even mistake him for a doll if his chest were not moving that is. This man's name is Harry James Potter the boy who lived.

when a hooded figure was formed, its cloak billowing eerily and its hood shading its features. The cloaked figure was tall; around six three, and thin. As his present seems to snap Harry out of his wondering.

Harry and the cloaked figure both stared at one another with Harry's piercing Emerald green spoke up.

"State your name and purpose of your visit." His voice was still lovely the sound of an angel, but it still came out strong and demanding. Harry's accent was unusual if one were to not know he had talked in the tongue of serpents for decades.

"I am Death." The cloaked being introduced itself with a somewhat airy and carefree tone.

"You are neither dreaming nor hallucinating." Death replied as he looked at his Master

"Why have you come? Are you here to take me away?" Harry questioned once more as his blazing Emerald eyes narrowed in suspicion, yet there was hope as well. Hope that this being would take away all his suffering and let him rest.

"Take you away? In a way." The being answered slowly.

The only indication that Harry was listening was the subtle twitch of his crossed ankles. Death glided towards his Master and stopped at an arm's length.

This made Harry stiffen, but he refused to move away or show any signs of weakness.

"You should have noticed by now, that you do not age like normal humans, both Muggle –or Parasites by your dictionary– and Wizard alike." Harry hummed his agreement but remained silent. "Death is eternal, and so is its Master or its Mistress. As I exist forever, so do you, Master of Death."

"…Master of Death?"

Then it clicked.

"The Hallows…"

"Correct. Just like wands, the Hallows choose their rightful master; you were and are the only one worthy enough to hold all three."

Harry looked at death and asked, "you said you can take me away, how?" Death chuckled and said, "Let me explain my Master it called reincarnation or an undisclosed blood adoption."

Harry waited for Death to continue explanation that would probably not happen if he were to not ask.

"…Would it kill you to elaborate without my asking?" he questioned

"Perhaps it would." Death answered while looking at his master.

Harry crossed his arms over his chest in a sulky way that made his servant chuckle in mirth.

"Forgive me, my Master, if you were as old as I am, you would find entertainment in leaving out …details." Harry pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "But as I am… fond of you, I will keep this habit to a minimum."

"That would be much appreciated." Harry sighed. As he looked at death as the meeting with master and servant continue in discussing the finer details about The Reincarnation in great detail. Finally coming into a decision Harry agreed for The Reincarnation. But he wasn't going to leave all his Earthly possessions. Where the greedy hands in the ministry and his so-called friends could get their hands on it. So Harry asked his Servant is there a way to take his Earthly possessions even the castle and the manners around the world.

Death just chuckled and snapped his fingers as all of Harry's possessions had been packed everything. Yes, Trunks, with an 's'. his fortune was so much that not even seven shrunken magically-enlarged-compartments trunks were enough to contain everything into one big not-shrunken Trunk. There were three Gold Trunks, containing jewels, jewelry, gold, and mithril, and he had quite a lot of this.

After this came his favorites, the Book Trunks. Four trunks, filled to the brim with shrunken trunks, filled to the brim with shrunken books. he was taking every single book that was his, and that was quite a lot. he had even gone to Hogwarts' Come-and-Go room and asked for the books it possessed. he refused to let forgotten knowledge disappear, and since he wouldn't ever come back.

Then there was the Clothes Trunk. A trunk that contained every type of clothes – magical ones, since their enchantments were ever-so-helpful, muggle clothes (one couldn't deny the majority of them were quite practical, or beautiful – muggles knew their fashion), and all style of clothes, since. In this trunk were also tucked his trusty Basilisk-hide clothes.

The Fabric Trunk contained a bit of every fabric of this world, but mainly the magical ones (the ones he was sure he wouldn't be able to find out of the magical world). It meant what was left of the Basilisk Hide, Dragon Hide from multiple races (since each had their own proprieties), Acromentula silk, Unicorn skin (only when the Unicorn died by natural means, and it could only be worn by a virgin, though it was beautiful. It was traditionally used for wedding dresses, but not that much nowadays since different times meant different customs, and virginity before marriage was now more an ideal than a fact. he doubted he would ever use one – he was quite the pessimist about finding love – but it was also used for newborns, to symbolize their purity and a whole lot of other materials.

And there is his Animal Trunk. Shrunken animals, as well as eggs, put into stasis, were waiting for when Harry was ready to place them into a protected place his zoo that hidden from the world. So mostly Harry manage to get his hands on all the magical animals and he means all Harry even mage to get his hand on a Nundu and few Basilisks and dragons too.

The other purpose of this trunk was a supply of Potion ingredients since some – most, really – of the ingredients needed for potions didn't exist outside of the magical world – which explained the Vegetable Trunk as well. It contained plants and pots, as well as seeds of every magical and non-magical plant, with some books on how to treat them. he would need a very big greenhouse, several even, but he was determined to have them installed as soon as possible. he didn't really like Herbology, but he knew he would need to update his skills and knowledge in the growing of plants, even with the generous supply of matured plants he already had.

There was the Potion Trunk, containing an unimaginable amount of Potions (the useful ones, though, such as Veritaserum, Skelegrow, Polynectar – he somehow doubted they would ever need a Color-changing potion, or one giving flatulence to the drinker – though you never know). One of the shrunken trunks contained his own, private laboratory.

Then there was probably the most varied trunks so far, the Tool Trunks. It contained everything that could be useful, from Binoculars to Pensieves (to show them what he had seen in someone's head by using Legilimency, for example), or the ever-so-useful magical tents (the ones that make you wonder why, exactly, you have a house). It also contained cauldrons, brooms some Foe-Glass, and really everything he could think of. They were the House Trunks – and they contained each and every object that was his the ones he had in his various houses scattered across the world.

From beds to carpets, from the silverware to the paintings, and from the old, preserved clothes to the old wands left in the Familial Rooms in his different Family Manors (Old Family never threw their wands away, they kept them as reminders. No one knew why, but it was Tradition, and not knowing the reason behind an action had never bothered wizards), he took everything even the houses, manor's and even the castles too. Where now sealed in ancient Rune that was painted or carved into his master's right arm making it look like a birthmark.

"When will we be leaving?" Harry asked as he looked at death

"Now if you so wish it." Death held out his hand, waiting for his Master to accept it. Harry placed his hand upon Death's bigger and pallor palm.

As soon as Death's fingers entwined with his, Harry felt his body shudder. Her scarlet emerald green eyes widen in unmasked pain. It was a feeling he had become unfamiliar with Excruciating pain.

Harry's vision started spinning with rainbow-colored, everything became blurry as tears trail down his slowly fattening cheeks. Just as inky black spots appear, an arm hooked around him waist and he disappeared.

On that night one, Harry James Potter vanished, leaving nothing behind. unknown to Harry the death had already made arrangements for his master to live a semi-normal life in the elemental Nations

 **Meanwhile at the elemental Nations**

Fugaku Uchiha walked out of the Uchiha compound.

His second son Sasuke Uchiha just have been born that morning.

Fugaku shook his head as he walked down the dark street.

'Sasuke will never be as good as Itachi. I swear, NO MORE CHILDREN!' Fugaku thought to himself as he walked into a tavern. Walking straight to the bar and ordered alcohol. His order came as soon as he ordered it. Drinking the alcohol slowly. When a fight caught is attention. "Why you—d" The man was interrupted by the woman's fist in his face. When Fugaku's eyes looked at the woman she looked like an angel she had raven black hair, a body that most women wanted. A small thud was heard inside his chest as their eyes met. A faint blush formed on his cheeks.

The man ran toward the woman, who dodged easily and kicked his back, making him fall. She grabbed the man and put the man's arms behind his back and pulled the whimpering man outside. A few seconds later, the woman walked back inside and brushed the dust off her hands.

All the man's friends started to slowly walk back in fear.

The woman smiled and walked over to the bar where Fugaku was at. I'm sorry about what happened before I had to teach some men. a lesson on how to be nice to a lady!" The woman said with a grin. " Asami Surieserin." The woman outstretched her hand and Fugaku shook it.

"Fugaku Uchiha." Fugaku shook Asami's hand.

 **Later that night Lemon ahead you have been warned**

Asami slid under the covers and let her fingertips search for the heat of the body in the bed. Quickly skin touched skin and her hands traveled up and down the body to see how much skin was free from any article of clothing.

Asami moved closer to the person and allowed her hand to travel down to his member which once she lightly touched brought a moan from the man in front of her, she continued to trail her fingertips up and down his hardening member, Asami kept on caressing his member until pre-cum started to seep out of his member. Asami lifted herself up onto all fours and went to hover over the Uchiha who was now of his back with his eye slightly open from just been woken from his sleep. Asami slowly lowered herself onto his member and let out a low moan when she reached his base due to how much he filled her. Asami slowly rocked her hips back and forth bringing a moan like the sound of the elder Uchiha man. After a few times of rocking.

Asami quickly lifted herself up of his member but stopped when only the head of his member was left inside. She was quickly pulled back down when the hands of Fugaku grasped her hips and slammed her back down onto his member causing Asami to bite onto her bottom lip to keep the very loud moan from escaping her lips.

Fugaku flipped him and Asami over so that he could be on to, he didn't wait for Asami to gather her bearing before he pulled out and drove back into her at a blinding speed that only a talented ninja could reach. Asami was in pure bliss her left hand was clinging onto the bedding below her whilst her right hand was gripping onto Fugaku's forearm.

When Asami had managed to regain some control over her body she raised her legs up and wrapped then around Fugaku's back whilst allowed Fugaku to hit her G-spot. It was all too much for Asami and her muscles contracted around Fugaku's member as she reached her peak.

Fugaku couldn't take it anymore and was sent over the edge and emptied his seeds into her womb. Once Fugaku had recovered he pulled out of Asami and laid down next to her, to have her snuggle into his side.

 **Time skip a few years later**

It's been a few years now after her night with Fugaku and when Asami left the village of Konohagakure and returning back to her clan in tea country she was the heiress after all. her plan worked out perfectly as she managed to seduce the head of the Uchiha Clan and got herself pregnant and given birth to her beautiful son. The next head of their family. when she had to inform said Clan head about their illegitimate child, turned out better than expected the arrogant fool walked straight into her trap. Asami giggled as she still remembers the entire events that night.

 ** _Mini flash back_**

Asami sighed as she started making her way to the Uchiha compound. Once she made it to the door and knocked only to see, Fugaku opened the door. A frown formed on his face as he looked down at Asami.

"Hello Fugaku," Asami said in a calm voice. As she looked at the man who only answered in shock "Asami what are you doing here? "Fugaku asked looking at her confused.

Asami sighed and looked at him "we need to talk Fugaku" she said. He looked into the house and then closed the door and nodded as they both walked to the forest that was just outside the village. "What is it Asami I thought we agreed not to contact each other. You know I have a family." Fugaku told Asami as he put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm pregnant," Asami said in a calm monotone voice while she looked at him, while quietly place a hand over her stomach.

Fugaku's eyes went wide and he blinked. "You're . . . pregnant?" Fugaku swallowed.

Asami nodded only to see Fugaku's shocked face. it only lasted for a few seconds as Asami to have him yell in her face. "Get rid of the child. I want nothing to do with it." Fugaku yelled and walked away.

Asami sighed while thinking 'Ok that could have gotten worse, Asami thought but my job is done. I'm just going to make this arrogant asshole feel little pain, Ok here goes nothing.' Asami looked at fugaku in shock as she slowly began to cry making sure Fugaku heard it. Asami smirked internally as she could feel that part of his heart dies then and there. She only needs to keep the act of having a broken heart just a bit longer. As she could feel someone was watching them the entire time. Asami no longer feels the presence of their stalker as Asami wiped away the tears from her eyes Asami smirked as she gently rubbed her stomach. while whistling a small tune as she walked away from the village not looking back. Asami's job was done she had a baby on its way, that's all that matters.

 ** _End of flashback_**

Asami smiled down lovingly at her son as a single tear rolled down her cheeks knowing all too well. Tonight was the night that her son will become an orphan. Losing his entire family and his Clan to one of his uncles who wanted nothing but Power and to make her son into his bride. Asami scooped up her child and holding him close to her chest as Asami Whispered soft words in her son's ears. My sweet, little Hisoka your mother loves you dearly... Asami said while rocking her child gently while humming a lullaby. Asami didn't want to leave her son but she has seen it it's been foretold. She cannot change fate no matter how hard she tries. Closing her eyes as she held onto her son for the very last time as the sounds of fighting began Asami knew that this was the last time she will ever see her precious son.


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi could still remember that day all to clear it all started when there was a knock at the door one night and Fugaku answered it. When the door opened his father become Suspicion as he looked around hoping that no one has seen him. He obviously didn't see Itachi watching from around the corner. Fugaku walked out of the house and headed towards the forest. Itachi followed him, hiding his Chakra. After awhile, Fugaku turned to the woman with long Black hair.

"Asami. What are you doing here? I thought we agreed not to contact each other. You know I have a family." Fugaku told the woman called Asami as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"And you're going to get another member..." Asami said quietly and put a hand over her stomach.

Fugaku's eyes went wide and he blinked. "You're . . . pregnant?" Father swallowed. Asami nodded only see to look his shocked face.

"Get rid of the child. I want nothing to do with it." He let go of Asami's hand and walked off. "Asami began to cry, but Fugaku never turned back. Itachi sprinted back home and went inside.

A few minutes later, Fugaku walked through the door and then continued his daily routine as if nothing had happened. It made Itachi sick to his stomach knowing that child will be growing up without a Father, and he'll never forget what his father had done. But it's been at least two years since his father Fugaku and yelled at the woman Asami to rid of his little brother or sister. Itachi couldn't help but glare at his father at the moment, the reason why?

"You must look your best, understand? The 'Surieserin clan, is one of the most powerful clans in the Elemental nations Even surpassing, the Hyūga Clan, Uzumaki Clan, Senju Clan, and even our clan the Uchiha Clan was beaten by the Surieserin clan. who has a bloodline that is favored by the Shinigami himself! And so many more. We ourselves are closely related to their clan. Nearly all members of their branch seem to have developed green eyes though.

No one can be really sure since as they have tried their best to hide from the public eye nearly as long as they have been out of contact with us…." Fugaku Trail off as he looked at the young handsome teen in front of him. The teen's hair was pulled back in a ponytail. He could hardly be more than 14 maybe 15 years old at the most.

"Of course father," Itachi said.

"Good, good. It is a great honor to be invited to the very place the Surieserin clan resides. No one knows where they live anymore. It is rumored that it is somewhere in tea country or the land of snow though. I still don't understand why they do not simply join with our clan and stay here or at least visit." Fugaku grumbled. Only making Itachi glare at his father as he thought 'Oh Jeez, I wonder why they haven't visited us before? oh, I remember you told her to get rid of the child and never come back'.

Now get ready, it is time for you to leave Itachi!" Fugaku said, the expression on his face a bit jealous. He really wishes that he were able to leave with him their lands were likely exquisite.

"Yes, father," Itachi said. Unsure if he even wanted to go through with leaving. He was trying to work against his clan gaining further power after all. He really didn't want them to get it through their heads that it was fine to cause a war or something.

 ** _Time skip_**

 ** _Warning: If you're not a fan of horror or have little taste for the darker genres then you should skip the rest of the chapter and go straight to the next one. This contains scenes of gruesome torture and is part of the reason why this story is rated "Mature". I got quite a bit of inspiration by watching the Hellsing Ultimate anime, jigsaw, and Silent Hill. And also I can't write a fight scene to save my life._**

The scene Itachi came upon would say it hell on earth or some Twisted version of it. though the Giant snakes from your worst nightmare you don't see everyday. The sounds of the hounds of hell ripped through the Surieserin clan members. Itachi flinched as he heard the screams of pain and agony coming from the Surieserin clan members who were being torn apart. the Giant snakes were fending off some kind of monsters that would make any Season shinobi wet their pants in fear. Itachi never wanted to see anything like this again, sure he was a ninja and killing is part of their job. But this. it was something from someone's worst nightmare, come to life. Only for Itachi to freeze when he heard a haunting melody that will send shivers down his spine and froze his heart to the core in fear.

 _Wither and decay_

 _End this destiny_

 _Break these earthly chains_

 _And set the spirit free_

 _The spirit free_

 **Mean while with Asami** **Surieserin**

Asami was panting as she used her family's last resort the Aria that would kill everything and everyone that was a target of the Aria. Asami knew she was going to die along with her clan. but this all started with her younger brother Ousawa, who wanted to use her son Hisoka, her baby, as his bride and a broodmare. Due to him being part Uchiha. Asami let a single tear run down her cheek as her eyes bled into black as the Aria was taking effect. this was it the last time she'll ever see her baby again. Looking over where her son was at. Who was being protected by the Guardian snake while being shield by her late husband's body even in death her husband was still protecting their son?

Asami let out a breath as she began to invoke the Aria.

Wither and decay

End this destiny

Break these earthly chains

And set the spirit free

The spirit free

Ousawa got a good, long look at his sister's face. He watched as the absolute glee shined in his sister black eyes. as the effect of the Aria took hold of his sister. The hounds of hell, ripped Ousawas' face off.

His screams alerted the members of the clan who wanted to overthrow the clan head. that something was very, very wrong.

With each part of the Aria, Surieserin clan compound grew darker. The air became denser as if there was something terrible about to be unleashed. You could smell the coppery tinge of blood in the air as if a great many dead had been torn apart violently. The sound of hell was just barely audible in the background to those who weren't deserving of its fury, but to those who attacked the clan were doomed anyway, it was so close that they could hear it right next to them.

 ** _Mean while with Harry or Hisoka_**

 **Master you know you can't change the outcome of this. after all, you knew the moment you asked for a second chance.** said Death dryly. "I know it just... that I've already lost one mother already, now I'm losing another..." Harry said as he looked at his servant. Harry sighed as he looked at Death. "I know it just... that I've already lost one mother already, now I'm losing another..." Harry said as he looked at his servant. Harry sighed as he looked at Death. "Death you knew that I couldn't stand for that life anymore. Everywhere I go I feel like someone is watching me. Analyzing my every move and thought. It's a nightmare! And I have tried to leave, but they always drag me back, reminding me that I need to find a 'wife' and have kids."

Death blinked. As he remembered the plan that formed in his head.

He was not pleased with how things were going to head in a few years, and he would love to piss off the British Magical society even more. A plan formed in his mind, one that amused him greatly. And it would give his poor master a chance at real love and life, not this farce that he was going to be forced to live with. Ginny never really loved his master, she just wanted to use him for his fame and money that came with being 'Lady Potter'. Which was never going to happen.

Harry Potter had never felt real love in his entire life. Not after his parents were killed at any rate. It was time someone gave him something he deserved. " **Master the moment you had agreed that I could give you a second chance of life. A real-life, not this mockery that you had. But you would have to give up everything that made you Harry Potter, last of the Potter family."**

"I know that. I wouldn't have agreed to it, now would I ?" Harry said as he looked at Death as he was now in the body of a baby. As he felt As he felt his mother's life force give. Harry James potter began to cry. He only got to know his mother Asami Surieserin for a few short moments but in those short moments he knew that his mother loved him dearly.

 **Time skip**

After what Itachi will call hell on earth was over. Itachi slowly began walking into what was once a great clan compound but was now nothing but burn ruins. Walking around the ruins of the clan compound only to stop when he heard the cries of a baby. hearing this made Itachi's heart beat faster as he thought maybe that someone survived this nightmare. Quickly running to the crying child. The site that Itachi had Stumbled upon broke his heart there in the body of a young man stood holding a crying child there next to the man stood the boy's mother. Seeing the red hair Itachi remember who that women her name was Asami. She was the one that his father told to get rid of child his half brother or sister.

Itachi slowly walked to the child only to gasp in seeing the baby. The Statement of 'fallen angel' the baby had beautiful obsidian hair if he could run his fingers through the baby's hair it feels as though you are touching some of the finest silken fabric ever woven. Soft, and almost liquid-like. The baby was beautiful, stunning, and adorable. Itachi could tell that the baby was going to have high cheekbones when he or she was older. that would have a calling to the eyes to the statuesque bone structure underlying its gentleness. The baby could been graced with a look that could be that of royalty.

the baby's emerald green eyes, A very rare sight that was never seen in the Elemental Nations. those eyes could stare back at you as though to pierce your very soul and derive your thoughts and feelings. They appear to cast a spell on you causing you to neglect all else and freeze in a state of mystified.

Itachi carefully took the child from the dead body. seeing it was the child's father only to flinch when a scroll roll out of the man's jacket pocket. Picking up the scroll Itachi noticed that there was a name on it. Hisoka? Thinking it was child's name quickly making a shadow clone, Itachi handed the baby to the clone as Itachi made sure that It was just a simple scroll nothing more.

 _Hisoka,_

 _When you came into this world, you brought a love into my heart that I had never before experienced. I reveled in joy and celebration. You taught me the meaning of love - true, unconditional love._

 _I only wish I could see you grow older, and what an amazing person you'll become! I know you'll have your own personality, your own thoughts and opinions, and your own sense of humor. You have your own interests, your own talents, and your own way of doing things. I celebrate your individuality and uniqueness and am so honored to be part of your life no matter who short may that be._ _As you continue to grow and become an adult, you will live your own life. You will have times of happiness and times of disappointment. You will fall in love, and you will have your heart broken. Life has its ups and downs and is not always fair, but I know your strength and resilience will see you through._

 _May you always know your worth and how incredibly precious you are! As your mom, it is my privilege to impart these important truths to you._

 _Be true to yourself always. There is no one else like you, so allow your uniqueness to shine through. You never need to change who you are for someone else. You are magnificent exactly as you are._

 _Live your own dreams. Figure out what makes you happy and pursue it. Follow a path of your own choosing - not mine, not your dad's or anyone else's. Your fulfillment is what I want, and it will come from following your dreams and living a life that has meaning and purpose for you._ _Don't take life so seriously. Have fun. Laugh at yourself when you make mistakes. Don't worry about things you cannot control. You get only one life, so enjoy it to the fullest._

 _Love and accept yourself unconditionally. You will always have yourself even when friends come and go, so make it your best relationship. The way you treat yourself will show others how to treat you, so treat yourself like you would your own best friend. Be kind, respectful, and loving to yourself no matter what._

 _Don't be afraid to take risks. Take big, bold risks! You can accomplish great things by taking risks. Living life too cautiously and keeping the status quo will leave you with regrets. Get outside of your comfort zone and watch as that comfort zone expands. The more risks you take, the easier it becomes._

 _Find your soulmate. You will meet someone one day with whom you fall head over heels in love and want to spend the rest of your life. Their gender, race, religion, and culture are irrelevant to me. As long as you are loved, respected, and treated well, I will always be happy with your choice._

 _And, last but certainly not least,_

 _Know that I love you and will always be there for you. No matter what, I've got your back. You are my son and always will be. I adore you, and there is nothing you could possibly do to change that. I still love you and always will._

 _Love,_

 _your mother Asami_

After reading the last letter of Asami, Itachi couldn't help but to feel sad for his half-brother. Sealing the scroll away Itachi took the baby from his clone, He didn't know what to do? Praying to Kami to that he could keep his half-brother safe. With a flash of lightning and the Roar of thunder causing Itachi to flinch. Of the suddenness of the storm. After only a moment of hesitation, Itachi held his brother closer to his chest. As he made a promise that he would raise his half-brother as his own son. He'll move heaven and earth to keep his son safe.

With his mind made up, Itachi made a couple of shadow clones to search what was left of the Surieserin clan to pack up and seal away anything of use, value and hopefully anything that belongs to Hisoka-chan. After everything was sealed away Itachi and Hisoka who was safely in his arms left the ruins of the Surieserin clan and to never return.

No one knew of what happened to this great clan? Everyone will think that Hisoka is Itachi's child.

That's where the life of Harry James Potter or better known as Hisoka Uchiha the Emerald Uchiha Begins.


End file.
